Haruto's Brother
by Fatastica
Summary: When the only person you spend your whole life with is your brother and father, of course you're going to develop weird feelings for SOMEONE, and that someone is his own brother and Haruto is jealous of Kaito's lovers. (Pairings to be mentioned in future chapters)
1. the beginning

Hello I'm Haruto Tenjo and I'm going to tell you about how I fell in love with my brother, because well when you spend enough time with someone and only them that is going to happen right? You may think it is weird cause that is my brother.

He is the only one who has ever been nice to me and by my side since for as long as I can remember. It isn't even in a platonic way, I'm too sick to go to school.

I've been with my brother and father since I was born, and I am currently the age of twelve and my brother is twenty-two and nobody cares the age of my dad.

My brother is named Kaito!

He is my world.

My big brother!

I won't let anyone take him away from me.

_EVER._

I will protect my big brother forever and this is a promise.


	2. not my big brother

**Warning: Chapter contains alcohol and abuse a little and yaoi romance in future and possible other things. will remain T for now. also there is incest if you cannot tell because Haruto loves his big brother ok thank you **

* * *

><p>I love spending time with Kaito and I thought we would always spend time together but that's when he started limiting his time with me and becoming busy. Orbital 7 doesn't know why either, and I don't know why and we tell each other EVERYTHING.<p>

How can I not know what my own big brother is doing? He should be paying attention to me, caring about me… and even well, doing me if that's what he is doing (What? I told you I was in love with him!) but he comes through the door and he reeks of the smell of… alcohol?

When did my brother start drinking. My beautiful brother, and he's drunk and why?

"Nii-san…?" I breathe out and he slurs his words "Whatda ya want?!" and I don't think he recognizes me because he's drunk.

The next thing I know he gets up and holds me down and beats the shit out of me and I start sobbing uncontrollably yelling "Nii-san stop! Nii-san…!"

Kaito can't hear my voice, he's too drunk and too confused but I don't blame him any because I _love _him.

It's okay because it is the alcohol in his system affecting him.

Kaito screams something about someone "YOU LEFT ME AT THE BAR YA ASSHOLE! H-HOW COULD YOU… I-I loved you and you go off with some other maan?!" Kaito was slurring his words, and by now I'm scared and my heart hurts.

What does he mean? Has my big brother been seeing someone?

"N-Nii-san…" I breathe out trying to show him that it is I, his little brother.

"AW SHIT, YA NEVER LOVED ME DID YA?!" Kaito screamed and I have never heard him use such words ever… this can't be my brother can it?

"Nii-san…" I sob and he consoles me for some reason and he whispers "damn I'm so sorry Chris I just don't want you to leave me… Chris…" and then he passes out.

Who is this Chris and why does it matter to my brother and why does it hurt me?

I thought you'd always be there for me big brother and NEVER hurt me…

"J..Just don't leave me for him.. please Chris, please…" is all my brother is saying.

Big brother… you're a mess…


	3. oh NOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: thank you :)**

* * *

><p>I got my big brother something to calm his headache and he told me that his boyfriend was cheating on him.<p>

Why doesn't my big brother ever tell me when he is dating? Kaito has been doing drugs a lot since dad has been at work a lot.

I don't know why nii-san is doing the drugs but he is.

I guess he is sad.

I wish I could make him feel better.

"Big brother..?" I ask.

Kaito just looked at me and said "He's cheating on me with another man!"

I don't know how to help with this so I hug my brother and let him cry about this man that is cheating on him that I never even knew about.

"If he doesn't love you big brother, I always will!" I said with a big smile.

"What the fuck?!" screamed my big brother as he slurred and went to hit me but then he realized it was me and he stopped.

"Shit… I just need to lie down…" Kaito said and passed out.

"NII-SAN!" I screamed but he was out cold.

I sit and realize that I could fondle his unconscious body and he'd never know.

I pick my big brother up and take him to his room.

He will be safe.

_**I will make sure.**_


End file.
